1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headset that enables its speaker parts to change direction and a method of adjusting the output of speaker transducers of the headset according to the direction of the speaker parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio equipment is used to reproduce, record, or process sound, and includes radio, cassette players, CD players, etc. In recent years, MP3 players, portable multimedia players, etc. have been used to reproduce audio sounds and movies when a user is in motion. Even portable terminals have functions to play music or moving images. Headsets are typically, used to individually listen to sounds output from these devices. In particular, the number of users who use wireless headsets is increasing due to the convenience of their use and their providing better signal quality over earplugs when a user is in motion.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional wireless headset that receives a signal from a portable terminal via short-range communication.
As shown in FIG. 1, the wireless headset 100 includes a head band 110 and a speaker part 120. The speaker part 120 includes a speaker that outputs sound using well known principles, which need not be discussed herein. The headband 110 is placed on the user's head and accordingly the speaker part 120 is positioned close to the user's ears.
The conventional portable terminal 200 has the capability to reproduce music or audio associated with moving images as well as other functions, such as telephone call service. The wireless headset 100 can be connected with the portable terminal 200 via one or more short-range wireless communication technologies, e.g., Bluetooth, Zigbee, etc., The wireless headset 100 can receive signals from the portable terminal 200 via short-range wireless communication, in which the signals correspond to a voice when the calling function is in operation, music or audio when music files are being played or audio files associated with moving images (video).
When users wear the headset 100 for a relatively long period of time, their ears become numb and their hearing can become impaired. Therefore users frequently want to listen to sounds from the portable terminal without wearing the headset 100. To this end, they must carry an additional external speaker to interface with the portable terminal, which makes the portable terminal inconvenient to use.